Our Little Secret
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Tony has a secret, so does McGee. No one can know, especially the team. They never thought any one could find out until Ziva and Abby did some snooping to find out why they were acting up. They were shocked at what they found... McNozzo mainly. Zabby Girl Power. Some Tiva, Some McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**~I want to do a kind of like "Gay" couple fic without it being Rizzles, so I thought why not do an NCIS one? Had this idea for a while, a little far-fetched, but hey ho~**

Chapter 1

"Abby, I'm not sure about this…I mean what if he says no?!" Ziva said.

"Look girl, you've had a crush on him for ages. I don't care about Rule 12, it's time to make your move!" Abby reassured.

"You are right, Abby. I should take the chance!"

"Make your move!" she said as Ziva walked up to Tony.

"Tony," she said as she walked up to him. He looked up then she continued, "I've felt this way for a long time, but I could never put my feelings into words. But now, I can. Will you take a chance on me?"  
Tony knew what she was trying to ask, and made up a lame excuse to get out of the situation. He ran out the building, leaving Ziva standing there, thinking of why he acted so strange?

"Was I too forward Abby?"

"No, something's up with him and we need to find out what. McGee has been acting weird too. Something hinky is going on…"  
"Where do you think he went?"

"Who knows? Look, come down to my lab. We can stay the night."

"Thanks Abby. I just want to know why acted so strange. To avoid answering the question?"

"We will never understand a dude's mind, Ziva. Just got to move on to the next fish in the sea."

"Why would I want to date a fish?"

"Never mind."

While they went downstairs, Tony drove down town. To McGee's apartment. He rang the doorbell and McGee answered.

"Hey Tony," he said, welcoming him in, "Want some tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You ok?" McGee asked, bringing the tea over.

"Guess you can see right through me. Ok, Ziva asked me out tonight."

"WHAT?!" McGee yelled, almost choking on his tea, "Did you say yes?!"

"Of course not!"

"So you said no?"

"Not exactly…"

"You said nothing?" Tony looked guilty, "You didn't tell her about you know what, did you?"

"No, no one knows."

McGee let out a sigh of relief, then went closer to Tony. They got closer, and closer and eventually kissed each other. They agreed, never tell anyone. Even if that meant their own team. ESPECIALLY their own team in actual fact. It was their little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At NCIS, all the girls could think about was McGee and Tony. They were talking about it, thinking of possible reasons why they were acting like this.

"Maybe they were replaced by aliens!" Abby gasped. Ziva just laughed, and Abby joined her realising how stupid that sounded.

"Maybe they have girlfriends?" Ziva pondered.

"Nah, Tony would have said."

"Boasted more like!" Both girls laughed as if they were teenagers at a slumber party.

"Maybe they're gay!" Abby said. They thought about that possibility, then shook their heads.

"Can we track their cell Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Abby said as she put in McGee's number, "He's at his apartment."

"And Tony?"

"Same place."

"Fancy some good old spying?"

They found out that McGee had ordered a Chinese take-away. Abby found the delivery man walking down the corridor.

"Hi, I think that's for me?" she said.

"It was a man on the phone."

"Yeah, but I'm his girlfriend. I was going to take it to him."

"What name?"

"McGee, Timothy McGee."

"Apartment?"

"God its Chinese food, not a million bucks!"

"Guess you're right. Here. $14.50"

"Thanks," she said as she handed over the money.

She watched him go down the corridor and out the door before she changed into her disguise. She put an earwig in that was connected to Ziva.

"Cough twice if you can hear me Abby," Ziva said. Abby coughed, acknowledging her. She knocked on the door that, a few seconds later, McGee answered.

"Delivery. $14.50 please."

"Yeah, thanks. Let me get my wallet."

While he looked for his wallet, Abby subtly attached a small, almost invisible camera to the wall.

"Here you go," he said, handing Abby the money she was technically owed.

"Have a nice night."

Back at NCIS, the girls watched the guys chow down on Chow Mein and Chicken Curry. When they finished things got interesting as they washed up then sat back on the couch. Tony put his arm around McGee.

"Just being friendly," Ziva assured herself.

Then he ruffled McGee's hair.

"There was probably something in it," she said, less sure of herself.

Then they went in for a kiss. The girls' jaws dropped right open and stayed like that until finally Ziva spoke.

"That bastard…" she said.

"The at's why he ran."

"That bastard!"

"Ziva he can't help being gay. You're not homophobic are you?"

"No of course not! Why didn't they tell us?!"

"It's not important."

"That's not the point. We are a team and we don't keep secrets. Why didn't they fucking tell us?!"

"Fear…"

Ziva grabbed her coat when Abby ran after her.

"Where are you going?!" she asked.

"To confront them about it!"

**~Just to say, not updated in a while, sorry! My laptop screen broke and it's sent away! I wont get it back for another week! Sad. Anyway, thought I'd let you know and when i get it back I will update this. (In case you're wondering, I'm on my friends laptop, the idiot one who got hit by a car) Thanks guys! x~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hey, sorry I haven't posted in ages! My laptop broke and had to get sent away to get fixed. But I got it back so I thought I would continue. Anger and swearing in this chapter. Enjoy~**

Chapter 3

"Ziva are you sure that is a good idea?" Abby said as her friend walked towards the elevator.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but it is what I must do!"

"Can't you think about it?"

"Abby you do realise that if Tony and McGee are dating, then you cannot have McGee either."  
This thought just hit Abby, and instantly changed her thoughts, "Let go," she said, getting in the elevator with Ziva close behind.

They pulled up outside McGee's apartment and knocked on the door. They heard music pounding off the walls as they burst through the door. McGee had his arm around Tony's shoulders and they were in mid kiss. As soon as they heard the door they stopped and turned round and acted like nothing had happened but it was too late.

"Hey girls," they said, trying to cover everything up.

"Oh don't 'hey girls' us! I can't believe I wasted so much of my life for you McGee!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, I…I…"

"No, too late McGee!"

"And you Tony, why did you not tell me!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I was going to, but I -"

"You what? Never had the courage? Never had the time? You know what I don't have time for, wasting time on cunts like you!"

"Are you guys homophobic or something?" Tony asked

"No! How the fuck could you say something like that? Never mind, I don't want to see your fucking face ever again," Ziva said as she stormed out of the room, closely followed by Abby.

"Fucking pricks," Abby mumbled as she walked out the door.

Once they left, Tony and McGee went back to kissing on the couch.

"What are we going to do Ziva?" Abby asked her in the car.

"Well," Ziva began, "Gibbs would kill them if he found out, and so we need to get them to admit it in front of him."  
"How?"

"We need to trick them!"

"Yeah, how?!"  
"We will come up with something. In the meantime, back to our sleepover!"

The girls grabbed some popcorn and watched Bridesmaids then Mean Girls, but despite the amusement these brought, neither of the two girls could forget about the man of their dreams.

**~Ok, a bit lovey dovey but hey ho, Review? Thanks guys~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Sorry I haven't updated this. I was on holiday and this week I've had homework and tests by the bucket load. But this is the last chapter (I said this fic would be short) and I have four new ideas (Well two are quite similar). Next fic will probably be NCIS LA, not done a proper one for that~**

Chapter 4

"Ok, now, have you got the plan?" Ziva asked Abby as they got set up to frame the guys.

"Yeah, it's go time!"

Ziva went to speed dial two, Tony DiNozzo. She called him up, and after two rings he answered.

"Ziva?" he asked.

"Hey Tony. Look I'm sorry about before, I was totally out of order. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"Of course Ziva, I mean I should have told you that McGee and I were gay, I mean I was the one being rude," he said as Abby gave a thumbs up to Ziva. This was her cue to round off.

"Look," she began, "I have hardly any battery left, it's going to hang up in a minute, sorry. Bye Tony," she lied then hung up.

"Ok, all we need to do is cut it and show it to Gibbs, who should be in soon because you know what he's like."

"Yeah, how long will it take you to-"

"Done."

"Ok then."

They went upstairs to the bullpen to show Gibbs the evidence, but when they showed him he just shook his head at the girls.

"Look, Ziva, Abby. I don't care if they are gay! It doesn't matter!"

"Rule 12 – Never date a co-worker," Ziva and Abby replied.

"Yeah, not never fall in love with one. They've been going out for a while now."

"Wait," Abby said, "You knew?"

"Of course I did! It's my team after all."

"Oh, god. We better ring up and apologise," Abby said.

"You know how I feel about apologies. Between friends, its fine."

They ran down stairs and Ziva explained everything on the phone to Tony and McGee. They were a little shocked at first but everything worked out. The girls were invited over to Tony's this time and they sat and watched a collection of movies. That was until Ziva didn't know who Sean Connery was and Tony gave her a lecture about him and his characters. But as the night faded away, they realised they all learned something. A team shouldn't turn their backs on each other. A team should not have secrets. And with that, Ziva and Abby went home, Ziva's home. They had their own little secret as well.

**THE END**

**~Hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
